


And Q Makes Three

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [107]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious James, Possessive Alec, pining Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is head over heels in love with James, but Alec has made it clear that he has no intention of letting 007 out of his grasp.</p><p>When James is hurt, will Q and Alec be able to come together for the man they love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Q Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> 006 & 007 are together & Q is pining over 007 but super possessive 006 makes it very clear that 006/007 are exclusive. But then 007 gets extremely badly injured & Q helps 006 nurse Bond back to health (because Q & 006 both still have missions so it can’t be done alone). And because of the bonding during that time, the relationship goes from a couple to an OT3? Happy ending? —anon

Q was embarassed to say that his heart still raced whenever he was with James, even if it was something as mundane as the agent returning his equipment or paperwork for when the equipment what nowhere to be found. He had butterflies in his stomach whenever he spoke to the agent. He felt like a young teen again, head over heels in love. It was all perfect except for one thing.

The Quartermaster always felt ashamed whenever he saw 006, especially when he was with James. There was a dead weight that settled in his stomach whenever he saw Alec wrap his arm around James’s waist, his blood ran cold whenever they kissed, his soul died a little with each loving look they shared.

And Q couldn’t stand the knowing look Alec would give him, like 006 _knew_ that Q was watching James. And the look had one clear message.

_He’s mine._

Q didn’t need any reminder. There was an uneasy, unspoken truce between them.

At least until James had been thrown off a ten story building.

It had been a miracle that 007 survived, but he had sustained several critical injuries. It would takes months of healing and rehabilitation before he could return to fieldwork (if he could ever return to fieldwork). James would be bedridden, and require constant care.

Constant care which Alec couldn’t give, with the number of missions 006 had.

Q wasn’t sure how he had become involved in James’s care, but he somehow found himself in the flat that James and Alec shared, tending to James’s injuries and recovery whenever Alec could not.

Alec and Q found themselves in another uneasy truce. They took care of James in tandem, each of them tending to the man they loved. They danced around each other, staying out of each other’s way and neither of them mentioning the elephant in the room.

That went on for three months.

Q had finished taking care of James for the evening, feeding him and helping him with physical therapy to regain the strength in his muscles. It was late, and Q was exhausted. He grabbed his bag and made his way through the flat, intent on heading straight home, only to find Alec standing in the doorway.

“…How was Laos?” Q asked, unsure what else to say.

Alec set his bag down by the door, “Hot.” He grumbled, “How’s James?”

“Irritable and drugged out of his mind.” Q replied.

“Sounds about normal for James.” 006 ran a hand through his hair.

The two stood in silence for several tense moments, neither sure what to do. Then Q began to walk toward the door.

“Well…goodnight.” He said awkwardly, reaching for the door and leaving.

Or rather, he tried to leave. He had been distracted from his original goal.

Distracted by the fact that Alec had grabbed Q by the shoulders and had kissed him.

It was a simple kiss, short and with closed lips. But there was emotion, and it wasn’t platonic. But before Q realized what was happening, Alec had stepped back and walked into the bedroom to check on James.

It seemed like eternity in which Q simply stood, shocked, with his hand on the doorknob. What had just happened? What was Alec pulling? Was he taunting Q with the fact he was the odd one out of their strange agreement?

A shiver made its way up Q’s spine as he pieced together Alec’s motive.

It wasn’t taunting.

It was an _invitation._

 


End file.
